La Estrella Carmesí
by FlashHero
Summary: Hola, soy Issei Hyodo, el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo Luego de que mi mamá casi muriera en un intento de asesinato dirigido por unos enemigos de la familia, mi padre decidió llevarnos a vivir con él a un instituto científico en el que él y mis tíos trabajan. como se llama ese instituto? fácil, se llama Grigory que quién es mi papá ? también es fácil, se llama Kokabiel
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, advierto desde ya que si buscan una historia 100% seria, probablemente este fic no es para ustedes.**

**Un día estaba hablando con unos amigos por whatsapp cuando surgió esta idea y me dije a mí mismo "voy a hacerlo"**

**Sin más que agregar por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo...**

**EL DRAGÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

nuestra historia comienza en un local llamado "Black Dog Bar" de Kuoh, en Japón.

sentados en la barra y bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana,estaban tres hombres que aparentaban unos 40 años, todos de cabello negro, con la diferencia de que uno lo usaba largo y suelto, otro lo tenía corto y tenía el mechón delantero de su cabeza rubio y el último lo llevaba corto y cortado estilo militar junto con una barba bien arreglada.

Todos ahí ya olían fuertemente a Alcohol y sin duda estaban balbuceando estupideces propias de quienes están bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¿qué dices? Vamos, repitelo si tienes pelotas - exclamó uno

\- Te lo digo de nuevo, mi princesa es mucho mejor que tus hijas - le decía el hombre de cabello negro corto a su acompañante de cabello teñido - estoy seguro que si existiese un concurso de hijos, mi niña ganaría el oro, acéptalo de una vez Azazel.

\- Oye, no hic digas estupideces, mis hijas son mucho mejores que la tuya - le respondía el otro hombre entre hipos - mis lindas hijas son hic muchísimo más lindas que tu hija Barakiel, no lo digo yo, lo dice la hic ciencia.

\- Oigan... - interrumpió el último hombre, que tenía un semblante serio - ¿Qué pendejadas están diciendo?

Toda la seriedad se fue de paseo luego de haber dicho esto.

\- ¡Es más que obvio que soy quien tiene al mejor hijo de todos! - proclamó claramente borracho.

\- ¡ya cierra el pico Kokabiel! - le respondieron los otros dos enojados.

\- digan lo que quieran, pero estoy seguro que mi hijo y sus "princesas" se están divirtiendo mucho ahora mismo jajajajajajajaja - sin medirse en lo que decía, Kokabiel se fue de lengua y el ambiente se enfrió mil y un grados

\- Kokabiel... - comenzó Azazel con una sonrisa siniestra mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole un aire aún más tétrico si cabía la posibilidad.

\- ...qué fue lo que acabas de decir? - finalizó Barakiel la frase iniciada por su compañero mostrando la misma sonrisa siniestra pero acompañada por un brillo rojo en sus ojos que lo hacía lucir como la muerte misma.

\- Emm... - Kokabiel estaba acorralado, pero de repente se le prendió el foco - ¡MIREN ESO! ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

Azazel y Barakielvoltearon a mirar en la dirección señalada, pero al no ver nada más que gente bebiendo y divirtiéndose volvieron sus miradas a su compañero pero solo encontraron una nube de polvo con la figura de su amigo.

\- ¿enserio cayeron en algo tan viejo? Es increíble que realmente lleven milenios vivos - se les rió el bartender, un adulto joven japonés de cabello negro vestido con un smoking.

\- ¡cierra el hocico Tobio/Mocoso! - le vociferaron ambos caídos para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la salida a toda prisa mientras Tobio se reía de lo lindo.

Luego de que se fueran un ronquido llamó la atención del bartender, por lo cuál Tobio volvió la mirada a la barra y se encontró con un ebrio y dormido Shemhazai babeando la barra de su bar.

Luego de un par de intentos de despertarlos sin exito y soltando un suspiro, el bartender decidió pedir apoyo.

\- Kouki - llamó a su mejor amigo que se encontraba barriendo el local - trae la manguera.

El otro joven tan solo asintió con una sonrisa maquiavélica y colmilluda adornando su rostro.

**_Mientras tanto afuera..._**

\- no puede haber ido muy lejos, pero lo mejor será ir a su casa - murmuraba el del mechón rubio mientras el barbón pensaba en formas de torturar al hijo de ese Loco de las Peleas si había osado poner un dedo sobre su princesa, pensamiento que era compartido por su acompañante sobre sus hijas.

Un círculo mágico de color violeta apareció debajo de sus pies y luego de un brillo cegador, ambos desaparecieron del mundo humano y reaparecieron en el territorio perteneciente a los Ángeles Caídos en el inframundo.

Luego de esto llegaron a paso veloz hasta la casa de su camarada, en la cual no lo encontraron ni a él ni a su esposa.

Decididos a no dejar piedra sin levantar, ambos cadres registraron minuciosamente la casa, mas aún así no encontraron nada.

Cuando ya estaban dispuestos a rendirse, Azazel tropezó, literalmente, con una trampilla en el suelo.

Sin decirse nada el uno al otro y guardando absoluto silencio, Azazel procedió a abrir la trampilla.

Ambos estaban esperando encontrarse un sótano o calabozo secreto, pero lo único que encontraron bajo ella fue el suelo de roca sólida que conformaba los cimientos de la casa.

Decepcionados, ambos cadres se fueron de la casa, no sin antes de limpiarla y ordenarla correctamente para que Miki, la aterradora esposa de su amigo, no les hechara una bronca por desordenarla.

\- quizas Kokabiel solo lo dijo porque sabía que nos fastidiaría - propuso Azazel mientras caminaban por las calles vacías debido a la hora.

\- ¿tú crees? - le preguntó Barakiel

\- Es una posibilidad... -

\- revisamos otra vez? Ya sabes, por si acaso -

\- nah, si estuviesen aquí ya habríamos sentido algo... -

Poco sabían ambos líderes que, debajo de esa trampilla, había una segunda camuflada como si fuese roca gracias a un encantamiento ideado por cierta peliplateada.

Debajo de esta, había una escalera que descendía unas cuantas decenas de metros en la oscuridad y acababa en una puerta de acero como si se tratase de una bóveda.

Detrás de esta puerta había una habitación enorme y completamente vacía, con excepción de una gran cama en la que había tres chicas, todas desnudas, dejando ver sus muy sensuales cuerpos a ambos lados de lo que antaño fue un joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojos...

Digo antaño porque en ese momento el pobre estaba con el aspecto de una momia, seco y aparentemente sin alma. Este joven era Issei Hyodo, hijo único del Cadre Kokabiel y la humana Miki Hyodo, así como el portador de la Longinus [Boosted Gear, lo que lo vuelve el Sekiryuutei.

A su alrededor, las tres chicas sonreían con satisfacción y dormían plácidamente mientras se encontraban abrazando cada una a su forma al castaño.

Abrazada a su brazo derecho se encontraba una pelinegra con un cuerpo de infarto que en apariencia tiene la misma edad que nuestro protagonista.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y este era largo hasta sus rodillas. Ella era Raynare, la hija mayor de Azazel.

En su brazo izquierdo se encontraba otra pelinegra de medidas aún mayores que la anterior.

Llevaba el cabello atado en una larga cola de caballo amarrada con un listón naranja. Ella responde al nombre de Akeno Himejima, hija de Barakiel y la humana Shuri Himejima

Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, encima del torso del castaño se encontraba una muchacha de cabello plateado con una figura que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las otras dos chicas.

Ella, a diferencia de las otras dos, se encontraba despierta y sus ojos color ámbar miraban con amor y lujuria al castaño.

Issei, a su vez, veía de la misma forma a la peliplateada, aunque también había una llama de competitividad en su mirada, tal parece que su recientemente descubierta actividad preferida con las chicas (aunque más específicamente con la peliplata en ese momento) aún no había acabado.

\- Are... - ella notó que él seguía consciente y sonrió - acaso aún no te rindes Ise? - le susurró sensualmente en su oído - no entiendes que la diferencia entre nosotros - antes de acabar la frase mordió el lóbulo de Issei suavemente - es como la de la tierra y el cielo?

Issei sintió una descarga recorriendo su espalda al oír lo dicho por la chica y sentir lo que hacía.

Liberandose rápidamente del agarre de las pelinegras, Issei tomó a la ojidorada por los hombros y en un veloz movimiento rotaron posiciones, quedando él sobre ella ahora.

\- quizás sea hora de que te demuestre que el dragón rojo es superior al blanco - apareciendo su Boosted Gear, el castaño realizó un **Boost**, con el cuál se sintió renovado y listo para otra ronda - creo que no vas a dormir hoy Vali-chan - tras esto, Issei besó a Valery con deseo y esta le respondió gustosa.

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los dos durmió mucho el resto de la noche...

**ESTA HISTORIA...**

**CONTINUARÁ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bueno..._**

**_¿Qué les parece esta idea que tuve?_**

**_No esperen una pronta actualización, esto es tan solo un prólogo de prueba._**

**_Si veo que la idea les gusta quizás le preste más atención a futuro cuando haya avanzado con "Príncipe Dragón Del Mar"_**

**_Si les gustó agradecería su voto y comentario._**

**_Si no les gustó..._**

**_Pues ni modo, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo._**


	2. Una Historia de Amor

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Kuoh.

Las calles estaban llenas de adolescentes regresando a casa de la escuela, adultos volviendo de sus trabajos y algunas parejas que disfrutaban del agradable clima.

Parecía que todo era absolutamente normal en ese pueblo, y fue justamente eso lo que no le gustó a un apuesto hombre de Cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojo carmesí.

Ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de Grigory, la organización de los Ángeles Caídos.

El poderoso Ángel Caído se encontraba en el lugar por petición de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tal parece que Azazel había descubierto que Barakiel estaba teniendo un amorío con una humana y, como buen amigo metiche que es, no podía no enterarse de todo lo que pasaba.

Para empeorar las cosas, el muy bastardo se había aprovechado de una vieja apuesta que Kokabiel había perdido y lo había enviado a espiar a Barakiel para mantenerse al tanto de todos los detalles.

\- (¡PODRÍAS HABER ENVIADO A TUS SUBORDINADOS MALDITO IDIOTA!) - se quejó para sus adentros el cadre.

Llevaba horas siguiendo a Barakiel y su pareja, una humana llamada Shuri Himejima, en una asquerosamente rosada y amorosa cita.

Kokabiel tenía ganas de vomitar por esto y no ayudaba el que ahora tuviera que esperar en un café frente a un hotel a que su amigo y la mujer acabaran sus "actividades"...

\- puto Azazel... mira que enviarme a mí a espiar a Barakiel... -volvió a murmurar indignado el cadre- ¡si tanto te interesaba hubieses venido tú! -Ahora se quejaba en voz alta, vaya que estaba indignado de que su mejor amigo se aproveche así de él.

Luego de maldecir a su líder por un rato más, Kokabiel finalmente se calmó y soltó un suspiro de resignación...

Debía admitir que también le interesaba la reciente relación de Barakiel, aunque lo negaría si Azazel le preguntaba.

Mientras esperaba en ese café a que Barakiel saliera del hotel (conociéndolo, podría tardar horas) una de las camareras se le acercó.

\- etto... disculpe señor... -Kokabiel la observó y al hacerlo se quedó sin habla...

Frente a él, estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su muy larga vida.

Tenía bellas facciones, un cuerpo que cualquiera diría que era perfecto, llevaba puesto un uniforme de Maid que la hacía ver muy adorable y acentuaba su belleza, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza que colocaba por encima de su hombro y sus ojos eran color miel. Nada más verla, Kokabiel tuvo una sensación extraña en su pecho, pero vaya que le gustó.

Podría haber seguido observandola por horas y no se hubiese cansado, pero la dulce voz de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- Señor? Se encuentra bien -La camarera trataba de llamarle la atención a aquel hombre tan extraño, pero no parecía surtir efecto. Cuando ya estaba por rendirse, él pareció despertar de su trance y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿D-disculpa?¿necesita algo señorita? - le preguntó Kokabiel, que no había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, todo por estar muy concentrado observandola.

\- Disculpeme si interrumpo sus pensamientos, pero está sentado aquí hace casi treinta minutos y no ha ordenado nada - le dijo ella - ¿Va a pedir algo?

En ese momento, Kokabiel se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, había entrado a ese café pensando en tomar algo mientras esperaba, ya que no tenía mucho más para hacer, y por andar maldiciendo a Azazel no había pedido nada.

\- Oh, es verdad - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir - lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita...

\- Miki, Hyodo Miki - le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Pues lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita Miki - Por algún motivo que desconocía, Kokabiel estaba siendo bastante amable con aquella maid, aún cuando él suele ser bastante grosero y agresivo con prácticamente todo el mundo - Me gustaría un capuccino y unos croissants para acompañarlo - Miki, al oír su orden, asintió con una sonrisa, anotó dicha orden en una pequeña libreta y se retiró con una leve reverencia.

Kokabiel la vió alejarse y luego volteó la mirada a la ventana...

Por algún motivo, las parejas de adolescentes o el que su amigo estuviese en una relación ya no le parecían tan repugnantes.

Los dias y semanas pasaron, durante las cuales Kokabiel siguió frecuentando ese café.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ir ahí para espiar a Barakiel.

Su motivo para seguir yendo a ese café en especial fue solo uno, Miki Hyodo.

Aquella mujer había logrado sin saberlo lo que muchas caídas habían intentado y fracasado en Grigory, Cautivar a Kokabiel.

Durante ese tiempo, Kokabiel se dedicó casi exclusivamente a conocer a Miki.

Al principio no fue fácil, pues solo se trataban como conocidos y apenas intercambiaban algunas pocas palabras.

Con el paso del tiempo, Miki comenzó a ser más amigable con Kokabiel, empezaron a llevarse bien, charlar sobre sus gustos y se volvieron buenos amigos.

Luego de esto, y con Kokabiel actuando a escondidas de Azazel, ambos comenzaron a encontrarse fuera de aquella cafetería para pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro.

Kokabiel ya había olvidado por completo la razón de su llegada inicial al pueblo, ahora la castaña ocupaba un lugar central en su mente y, sin saberlo, en su corazón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kokabiel decidiera dar un paso al frente y, durante una de las caminatas que habían acostumbrado tener, le confesó sus sentimientos y le pidió que le diese la oportunidad de salír con él.

Miki, al ver esto, se mostró sorprendida y, con un lindo sonrojo, aceptó salír con él.

Los siguientes meses fueron los más felices en la vida del cadre hasta ese momento.

Hasta que conoció a Miki había estado considerando volver a encender la guerra, pero todo eso cambió cuando la conoció a ella.

Ya no podía ni quería iniciar un conflicto con los demonios o los ángeles, ahora solamente quería brindarle a su novia todo el amor posible.

Dos años después de que formalizaron su relación, Kokabiel decidió decirle la verdad, ya no podía soportar el mentirle cuando desaparecía por días y volvía a casa con heridas y moretones.

Kokabiel estaba nervioso y Miki podía notarlo. Él le había dicho que había algo que debía confesarle, además le había pedido que tenga la mente abierta y no se espantara.

Lo que no sabía, es que ella debía confesarle algo también.

\- ¿me dirás que es lo que querías decirme Ko-kun? -

Con algo de temor, el pelinegro extendió sus diez alas negras como la noche suspiró al ver la expresión de asombro de su pareja, era el momento de decirle la verdad.

\- Cariño... - comenzó Kokabiel - yo no soy un humano, soy lo que se conoce como un Ángel Caído.

Miki no sabía qué decir...

Su novio, él hombre que estaba segura que se trataba del amor de su vida, era en realidad un ángel caído, un ser sobrenatural con miles de años de vida...

Realmente era mucho para digerir, lástima que Kokabiel no le permitió hacerlo al comenzar a hablar.

\- Miki, sé que esto es posiblemente mucho para que asimiles, pero déjame explicarte - le pidió él a lo que ella, aún en estado de shock, asintió en silencio - de haberte revelado esto antes te hubiese puesto en peligro - se explicó el caído - pero creo que ya es momento de ser sincero contigo, te amo Miki, no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros y si... - tragó saliva con miedo de lo que iba a decir - si decides odiarme y terminar conmigo, lo entenderé completamente...

\- Ko-kun... - ella no pudo seguir porque la volvió a interrumpir.

\- también entiendo si nunca más quieres volver a verme, puedo desaparecer de tu vida, nunca volverás a verme -

\- Kokabiel... - ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo con locura y no podría seguir viviendo sin tí, por eso - ahora fue Miki quien decidió interrumpirlo.

\- estoy embarazada - tras decir esto, Kokabiel se quedó absolutamente mudo - vamos a ser padres - entonces la realidad lo golpeó duro en la cara.

\- ¿D-de verdad? - ante la pregunta, Miki asintió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre y Kokabiel solamente pudo acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Realmente no me importa que no seas humano o que tengas miles de años... - dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su pareja - yo también te amo Kokabiel, no te haces a una idea de cuanto te amo - tras decir esto la mujer empezó a llorar - así que por favor, no vuelvas a decirme que te irás, yo no... no podría soportarlo, no podría vivír si tu no estás a mi lado.

Kokabiel, al oír estas palabras, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Cómo se había atrevido a siquiera mencionar el dejarla?¿Él moriría antes que abandonar a Miki?

\- Lo lamento mucho Miki - dijo como pudo Kokabiel mientras se formaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos carmesí - lamento haber sido tan egoísta al decir que podría dejarte sola - ahora las lágrimas salían sin detenerse de los ojos de Kokabiel - jamás podría dejarte, preferiría morir que dejarte... que dejarlos - tras decir esto, colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su pareja y sonrió - quiero casarme contigo Miki, quiero que criemos a nuestro hijo juntos, tú y yo.

Miki, al oír estás palabras, solo sonrió, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y besó dulcemente a Kokabiel en los labios.

\- Hai, Ko-kun - le respondió ella con una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón a Kokabiel - seré tu esposa.

Ese día, Kokabiel lo supo, había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Lo que no sabía, es que con esa nueva vida que se gestaba en el vientre de su ahora futura esposa, se daría inicio a una era de cambios para todo el mundo...

**_Fin del capítulo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Y? Qué tal me quedó?_**

**_Les gustó?_**

**_Como dije, estoy muy inspirado últimamente y me están saliendo rápido estos capítulos cortos._**

**_Realmente me sorprendió la cálida recepción que tuvo esta historia por lo que decidí traerles un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible_**

**_Sin nada más que decir por el momento, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima actualización._**

**_Bye Bye _**


	3. Una Historia de un Nacimiento

Kokabiel estaba muriéndose...

Kokabiel estaba muriéndose pero de los nervios.

Hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas que Miki había entrado en trabajo de parto y en ese momento él se encontraba en la sala de espera haciendo exactamente eso, esperar.

Junto a él se encontraba Azazel, el cuál le ofrecía un trago para calmar sus nervios mietras palmeaba su espalda.

Sentado en las silla de la sala de espera se encontraba también Shemhazai, el cuál veía con una sonrisa complicada a su amigo y esperaba nunca tener que pasar por la situación de ser padre.

Sentada a su lado estaba Penemue, quien se veía algo irritada por el comportamiento de su amigo, entendía que estuviese nervioso y todo, pero era realmente necesario estar caminando tanto como para empezar a formar una zanja en el suelo?

Mientras esto sucedía, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y por ella entraron dos adultos, el primero era un hombre alto y musculoso, de espesa barba y cabello negro corto. su acompañante era una despampanante mujer de cabello igualmente negro, ojos color violeta y cargando a una pequeña bebita de no más de un año.

\- Ya nació? - preguntó Barakiel, a lo que Penemue solamente señaló a Kokabiel que seguía excavando una zanja con su andar debido a los nervios.

\- Cariño, sosten a Akeno-chan un momento - le dijo Shuri Himejima a su marido, el cual accedió rápidamente y tomó a su hija en brazos, la cual rápidamente comenzó a jugar con la barba de su padre. Tras entregarle la bebé a Barakiel, Shuri se dirigió a Kokabiel y con un veloz golpe en la nuca lo dejó viendo estrellas por unos momentos en el suelo.

\- Demonios señorita - fue lo que comentó Azazel antes de comenzar a reír como idiota.

\- Si no te callas también te tocará a tí - le advirtió la ojipurpura al cadre, el cual rápidamente se escondió detras de Shemhazai - y tú mejor levantate de una vez y tranquilizate Kokabiel, entiendo que estes nervioso pero no exageres - fue lo que le reprendió la mujer al ojirojo, el cual aún estaba en el suelo recuperándose del golpe de la esposa de su amigo.

\- Eres un jodido masoquista Barakiel, mira que casarte con una mujer así - se quejó Azazel en el oído de su amigo.

\- Si, lo soy, y también soy el más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a ella - confirmó con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora el barbón para luego acunar suavemente a Akeno.

Lo dicho por Barakiel fue suficiente para causar que Azazel se aleje de él.

\- Y pensar que en poco tiempo tú estarás en las misma situación Azazel - la burla era obvia en el tono de Penemue - Angela está a unas semanas de dar a luz no es así?

\- No necesito que me lo recuerdes Pene-chan - le contestó afilafamente el gobernador, que rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al notar como una lanza de luz se clavaba a meros milimetros de su hombría.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y te demostraré con mucho gusto mi buena puntería... - el tono con el que lo dijo le heló la sangre en las venas a casi todos los hombres, pues prometía un dolor y sufrimiento peor que las peores torturas del Tártaro.

Mientras que Shemhazai, un recuperado Kokabiel y Azazel se encontraban cubriendo sus partes nobles con temor, Barakiel solo seguía sonriendo de forma espeluznante mientras miraba a Shuri, la cuál se relamía los labios al pensar en lo que podría hacer si pudiese crear lanzas de luz como su marido.

Esta extraña situación habría continuado de no ser porque la puerta del quirófano se abrió y una enfermera apareció en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? - fue lo que preguntó la mujer y todas las miradas se fijaron en Kokabiel - ¿Quiere estar presente durante el parto?

Kokabiel se quedó hecho una estatua, y no fue que Shemhazai lo empujó para ir con la enfermera que reaccionó.

Antes de entrar a la sala de parto, la enfermera le entregó una mascarilla, guantes, un delantal y protectores para los zapatos, los cuales le indicó ponerse sobre la ropa. Una vez hecho esto, la enfermera le permitió ingresar.

\- ¡¡KOKABIEL, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!! -

Ni bien entró, pudo oír como su pareja gritaba su nombre, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso, el cadre se aproximó a la cama y tomó la mano de su esposa.

\- A-aquí estoy queri¡¡DA!! - no pudo terminar de decir nada, pues al tomar la mano de la castaña, está se la apretó tan fuerte que pudo sentir sus huesos haciéndose polvo por la fuerza que su esposa estaba aplicando.

\- C-cariño, me duele bastante... - murmuró el cadre al sentir su mano siendo triturada.

\- ¿¡A tí te duele!?¿¡A TÍ TE DUELE!? - le reclamó ella - ¡¡YO SOY LA QUE ESTÁ PASANDO POR ESTE ¡¡AAAAGH!!INFIERNO PARA DAR A LUZ A TÚ HIJO!! - fue lo que le gritó entre jadeos

\- P-pero Miki -

\- ¡¡NI PEROS NI PERAS, TÚ TE VAS A QUEDAR JUSTO AHÍ Y VAS A AYUDARME A TRAER A ESTE MOCOSO AL MUNDO!! - le ordenó antes de volver a gritar - ¡¡AAAGGGGHH¡¡ ¡¡NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO TE ODIO EN ESTE MOMENTO KOKABIEL!!

\- Señora Hyodo, respire, respire, eso - Miki obedeció a la partera - ahora le voy a pedir que puje con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!! - uno esperaría que ese grito fuese de Miki, pero no, aquel grito era proferido por Kokabiel, quién a cada puje de su esposa podía sentir como su mano era apretada cada vez más y más fuerte.

\- Así señora Hyodo, va muy bien, respire y no deje de pujar, ahora, Señor Kokabiel, por favor venga aquí - le pidió la partera, a lo que el Ángel Caído obedeció y se colocó donde antes estaba ella - cuando vea que empiece a salír, usted lo tomará con cuidado - le indicó - ahora Señora Hyodo, puje, puje.

\- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!! -

\- ¡¡PUEDO VERLO, PUEDO VERLO!!¡¡PUJA AMOR, NUESTRO BEBÉ ESTÁ SALIENDO!!

Con un último esfuerzo por parte de la madre, la criaturita terminó de salír, siendo recibido al mundo por su padre y liberando un potente llanto que pronto acabó.

\- ¡¡ES UN VARÓN!! - gritó Kokabiel eufórico al verlo, pero no pudo apreciarlo más, pues la partera rápidamente cortó el cordón umbilical y lo tomó de sus manos, llevándose al bebé de la habitación para lavarlo y pesarlo.

\- Lo hiciste Miki, lo lograste - le dijo Kokabiel a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su frente perlada de sudor - estoy orgulloso de tí mi amor.

Ella estaba agotada por el esfuerzo, motivo por el cual simplemente pudo asentir con la cabeza a lo dicho por su marido y disfrutar el beso que este depositó en su frente.

Estuvieron quietos en aquel lugar unos pocos minutos más, disfrutando de estar juntos, antes de que la enfermera entrase otra vez a la sala con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta roja en sus brazos.

\- Felicidades - fué lo que dijo con una sonrisa antes de entregar al bebé a su madre, quien lo tomó con cuidado y removió un poco la manta, lo justo para revelar al pequeño y regordete bebé, el cual mantenía cerrados sus ojitos, como si no le agradara la luz.

El poco cabello que tenía mostraba que este era de color castaño oscuro, como si fuese la combinación del cabello negro de su padre y el castaño de su madre. Su rostro era un calco casi idéntico al de su madre, compartiendo con ella la mayoría de sus facciones, a excepción de sus labios, que eran identicos a los de su padre. Aunque ese rasgo no fue lo único que el pequeño había heredado de su padre, pues cuando este abrió sus ojitos y observó con curiosidad a sus padres, demostró que sus pupilas eran de color rojo carmesí, justo como los de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel observaba a su hijo con fascinación, pues a sus ojos era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de alegría y orgullo comenzaron a salír de sus ojos. Miki, por otro lado, jugaba con las manitos de su bebé mientras lloraba de felicidad.

\- Bienvenido al mundo, nuestro pequeño Issei - dijo suavemente Miki para luego abrazar a su bebé.

\- ¿Issei? - preguntó luego de una risita el cadre - debo admitir que Hyodo Issei suena bien.

Tras decir esto, Kokabiel abrazó también a su esposa e hijo, sin saber que desde la puerta eran observados por varios pares de ojos.

\- Awww, quisiera estar ahí y abrazar a ese hermoso bebé - murmuró Penemue, la cual era una reconocida adoradora de Bebés, aunque solo los ajenos, pues no se creía capaz de cuidar de uno propio.

\- No es adorable querido? Quizás podríamos casar a Akeno-chan con él.

\- Me niego - objetó rápidamente Barakiel a la propuesta dada por su esposa mientras acunaba a la bebita - ella siempre será mi bebé, no dejaré que nadie la aparte de mí.

\- Quién lo hubiera dicho, Kokabiel si es del tipo paternal - murmuró Azazel entre conmovido y sorprendido por la actitud mostrada por su hermano.

**_Click_**

Ese fue el ruido de una cámara portada por Shamhazai, quien tomó una fotografía de la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Andando, dejemos que tengan un tiempo para ellos - fué lo que dijo antes de arrastrar a los curiosos fuera de allí.

La pequeña nueva familia no se enteró de que sus amigos estuvieron ahí.

Ellos estaban en su pequeño mundo, sin ningún tipo de problema, tan solo observando y jugando con su hijo.

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Entonces..._**

**_Qué tal estuvo?_**

**_Les gustó?_**

**_Espero que si_**

**_No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, así que me despido hasta la próxima._**

**_Se despide TheFlashHero_**

**_¡BYE BYE!_**


	4. Una Historia del Día a Día

El sol despuntaba en la ciudad de Kuoh, y en cierta casa una persecución se llevaba a cabo

\- ¡Ise, vuelve aquí en este instante! - le exigía Kokabiel a su hijo mientras lo perseguía con un uniforme de marinerito.

\- ¡No quiero! - le refutaba el infante castaño que usaba solo unos calzoncillos - Otou-chan no puede obligarme a ponerme eso para ir a la escuela - tras decir eso, el niño le sacó la lengua a su progenitor y volvió a volar dentro de la vivienda con sus pequeñas alas de plumaje negro.

\- Claro que puedo, sabes por qué? - le preguntó el hombre de ojos carmesí a su hijo.

\- por qué? - quiso saber el niño mientras volaba agilmente por la casa, manteniéndose siempre a una distancia prudente del mayor para no ser capturado.

\- porque yo... - comenzó dramáticamente el hombre vestido de negro - ¡soy tu padre!

\- No... Nooooo, es imposibleee - "lloró" el niño mientras se aferraba al candelabro en el techo.

\- Busca en tu interior, sabes que es verdad -

\- No... NOOOOOOO - dramáticamente, el pequeño se dejó caer del candelabro, siendo atrapado al instante por su padre, que al capturarlo sonrió triunfante y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, ocasionando rápidamente la risa del pequeño.

Click

El sonido de una cámara seguido de un flash atrajo la atención de ambos, por lo que al mirar en la dirección de la que provino, vieron a cierta castaña que llevaba una cámara fotográfica en sus manos y había tomado la fotografía del pequeño momento padre e hijo.

\- ¡Okaa-chan! - exclamó alegremente el pequeño mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su madre intentando alcanzarla, pateando en el proceso a su padre.

\- Ya, ya Ise, cálmate - lo tranquilizó su madre mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de su esposo.

\- Ahora vas a ponerte tu uniforme de la escuela e irás como un niño bueno, verdad? - le interrogó ella, a lo que el pequeño rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Si Okaa-chan me lo dice lo haré - afirmó sonriente el infante.

Kokabiel, por otro lado, solo rechinaba los dientes para dejar salir su frustración, ese mocoso...

\- ¡Vamos a la escuela! - exclamó Issei ya emocionado - Shidou-kun debe estar esperándome para jugar a las escondidas.

\- Primero debes vestirte Ise - le dijo su madre, a lo que el castañito tomó el uniforme del jardín de infantes y desplegó sus alitas listo para volar a su cuarto para cambiarse.

\- Ise, que hablamos sobre volar en la casa? - el tono de su madre era de reproche, por lo que rápidamente replegó sus alas y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

\- Cómo lo haces? - interrogó Kokabiel a Miki en cuanto su retoño salió de su vista.

\- Hacer qué? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona, claramente sabía de lo que hablaba su marido y disfrutaba tenerlo en la incertidumbre.

Minutos más tarde, el pequeño saltaba alegremente por la acera dirigiéndose, ya con su uniforme puesto, al jardín de infantes mientras sus padres lo vigilaban a la distancia.

\- rápido Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Shido-kun y Akeno Nee-chan están esperándonos - les urgió el pequeño a sus padres, los cuales rieron ante el comentario de su hijo y lo siguieron por aquel camino.

Poco después, el trío se dividió, siendo que Kokabiel se despidió de su esposa e hijo antes de desaparecer discretamente vía círculo mágico con destino a Grigory, mientras que el dúo madre e hijo llegó al poco tiempo a la entrada del jardín de infantes, siendo que en la misma se encontraban otras dos figuras infantiles que destacaban entre el mar de niños con diseños tan propios de extras que no vale la pena mencionarlos.

La primera figura se trataba, a simple vista, de un niño con cabello castaño claro y pelo corto, sus ojos eran color violeta y sonreía ampliamente todo el tiempo.

Este "niño" respondía al nombre de Shidou Irina, una niña, la cual se hacía pasar por un niño para poder estar más tiempo con cierto Hyodo, siendo este ignorante del hecho de que su amigo era en verdad una niña.

La otra figura era también una niña, la cual tenía un largo cabello negro azabache, ojos violetas y piel suave y pálida. Poseía un aire de elegancia que la hacía verse mayor de lo que en verdad era (aunque si era cierto que tenía un año más que los otros dos) y, debido a su personalidad algo burlona, era vista como la hermana mayor del pequeño grupo.

Aquella niña respondía al nombre de Akeno Himejima, hija única del cadre Barakiel y su esposa Shuri.

Ambas niñas, al ver al castaño acercarse, sonrieron con ternura y corrieron hacia él para saludarlo. Por desgracia no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, pues la campana sonó.

\- Issei-kun, vamos, llegaremos tarde - le apuró Irina al estar lo bastante cerca, por lo que tomó su mano y lo jaló con fuerza hacia el interior de la institución, por lo que no llegó a despedirse de su madre, quien veía con diversión como su retoño era arrastrado por sus amiguitas a las clases.

\- Ufufufufu, Irina-chan si que va por lo que quiere - comentó con gracia Miki al ver a la pequeña arrastrando a su hijo, siendo escuchada claramente por la madre de la pequeña, quien estaba de pié junto a ella.

\- Y que lo digas, no estoy segura del dónde sacó esa actitud - le respondió de la misma forma la otra mujer.

Tenía delicadas facciones y era bastante guapa. poseía un largo y lacio cabello castaño, el cual ataba en dos coletas, y unos ojos castaño oscuro que desprendían gran calidez, de esa que solo las madres emiten.

Aquella señorita era Annastasia Shidou, madre de Irina, quien provenía de Inglaterra y vivía en Kuoh junto a su hija y su marido, quien en ese momento debía de estar trabajando.

\- Crees que Ise-chan algún día se de cuenta? - le preguntó ella a Miki, a lo cual está soltó una risita.

\- Si es tan despistado como su padre es probable que no se entere hasta la secundaria -

\- Tú crees? En ese caso espero que Irina-chan se lo cuente pronto, mi futuro yerno no puede tardarse tanto para enterarse de algo así -

\- Ara ara Anna-chan, estás muy segura de que I-chan será tú yerno? - dijo una nueva voz, que pertenecía a una mujer pelinegra que acababa de acercarse a ambas con una sonrisa - mi pequeña Akeno-chan no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

Ni bien dijo eso, el trío de mujeres vió como la jovencita llamada Akeno se abrazaba al brazo derecho de Issei, ocasionando gruñidos en Irina, quien empezó a jalonear el brazo de un confundido Issei, quien no entendía por qué su mejor "amigo" y su Akeno-nee-chan habían empezado a tironearlo de cada brazo.

\- Ya veremos eso Shuri-chan, ya veremos - le respondió Annastasia con una sonrisa que demostraba cierta competitividad, pues ambas deseaban que fuese su hija la que se quedara con el castañito de ojos carmesí.

\- Vaya vaya vaya... - el tono de voz empleado por Miki le puso los pelos de punta a ambas mujeres, quienes al voltear vieron a la castaña sonriendo mientras emanaba un aura de color morado oscuro - Acaso están hablando de casar a sus hijas con MI pequeño y adorable niño?

\- N-no M-Miki-chan, escuchaste mal, nosotras estábamos... - Annastasia, temerosamente, volteó a ver a su amiga, siendo imitada por Shuri.

\- Hablábamos de que... - la pelinegra estaba midiendo muy cuidadosamente sus palabras, pues sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser Miki si se enfadaba - Hablábamos de que Ise-chan juegue a la casita con nuestras hijas y nos dejamos llevar?...

La Shidou vió a la Himejima con una expresión totalmente plana antes de entrar en pánico por la expresión que mostraba Miki.

\- Parece que mis amigas conspiran para quedarse con mi bebé... - murmuró Miki con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, que resplandecían en rojo detrás del mismo, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellas lentamente. Ambas mujeres solo atinaron a temblar mientras Miki se aproximaba para castigarlas.

Cabe mencionar que todo esto era visto por los demás padres presentes, quienes sabiamente habían optado por alejarse, pues sabían lo peligrosa que era una madre sobreprotectora. Sobretodo si esa madre sobreprotectora era Miki Hyodo.

Mientras esto ocurría en la puerta de la escuela, los niños continuaban ingresando a la institución educativa con normalidad, pues este tipo de escenas con la señora Hyodo eran pan de cada día.

Issei, acostumbrado a los "incomprensibles" ataques de celos que solía tener su madre, solo la ignoró mientras era arrastrado por las dos niñashacia el interior de la institución escolar.

**_Fin del capítulo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Soy más que consciente de que es muy corto, pero francamente no sé como continuarlo de forma natural así que lo dejaré por aquí a este capítulo._**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Sin más que decir por el momento se despide TheFlashHero_**

**_¡BYE BYE!_**


End file.
